Talk:Kehanni Nutu
Spoilers I added a spoiler tag before the notes... I didn't know Varesh would invade the temple of Lyssa before reading that! :/ --Akaraxle 04:42, 24 November 2006 (CST) Removed the whole thing, it spoiled for me as well and i don't see much point having such spoilers -Alperuzi 03:19, 24 January 2007 (CST) Source for last name I don't remember seeing her last name anywhere. -- Gordon Ecker 21:42, 8 February 2007 (CST) :It is in the primary quest: Rally The Princes. Kehanni's death Can anyone confirm whether Kehanni dies or not in the Grand Court of Sebelkeh cutscene? :I would argue that the way the cutscene played out is to leave us with the impression that she is dead. Of course, it can be argued that the director arranged it to mislead us and make us assume that she died, though I see little point in doing so. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:54, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Kehanni's last name IS mentioned, but it's NUTU, not NUTI. Changing accordingly. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Uhm... i'm not sure how to do this. Could someone move this to a page called "Kehanni Nutu" please? Prof Why is she marked as a mesmer is it just based on her worship or deos she use skills at all?--Diddy Bow 18:32, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Woah It might just be be but I think she's the most beautiful NPC in the Nightfall and possibly all of Guild Wars --Blue.rellik 06:30, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Uses too much eyeshadow, bust looks fabricated, model needs some work with lighting as her face is sometimes barely distinguishable (esp. in Vehtendi Valley where it's always dark). (T/ ) 15:36, 29 July 2007 (CDT) I remember she has a cutscene somewhere. Who is the voice actor? I'm only asking because she sounded SO hot in that cutscene. TheAbhorsen 12:12, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :You folks have strange taste in women... >.> Anyway the cutscene is before Tihark Orchard if I remember correctly. There is another before Grand Court of Sebelkeh. (T/ ) 13:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::List of known female NPCs who can talk in NF: ::* Tahlkora ::* Varesh ::* Margrid ::* Jin ::* Kehanni :: Tahlkora sucks, Varesh turns into quasi-Margonite and gets killed, Margrid would kill you, Jin would rebuff your advances, but we don't know enough about Kehanni, so people are fantasising about her. Oh, that, and she'd be much better than Norgu, whose personality is all about food and running. Added to that, Margrid, Jin and Kehanni have the nicer voices. Add that all up, and with insight into the male mind, bam, you're reduced to one possible solution: Kehanni Nutu. Personally though, I prefer Margrid because she doesn't die. On that note though, the first time I saw the cutscene in which she dies, it was bugged. She was still standing and breathing instead of slowly dying and Morgahn was looking the wrong way (so his kneel brought a wtf moment). --Kale Ironfist 01:06, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Bah, trust Entrophy and Kale to make a boulder out of a pebble. --Blue.rellik 01:19, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Great work you two! Oh, btw, you forgot Kormir and Melonni --Gimmethegepgun 01:24, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Bah, Kormir sucks (yes! lump her with Tahlkora). But how could I forget Melonni?! Must be because I'm not using her anymore (that sounds bad)... --Kale Ironfist 01:41, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Cybering is for losers. Seriously. >.> (T/ ) 02:01, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::You're jealous that we're not getting hot over you >:( --Blue.rellik 02:03, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::I lol'd, for great justice. --Kale Ironfist 02:21, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Pwn't, even being the embarrassed one I must say that was a good comeback. Even if it is overused. Oh well, at least you are not "orgasming over Gwen" as one poster kindly put it. Pedophiles always scared me >.> (T/ ) 03:10, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Just to make sure you know, she's legal now. Not like I care for her in that way. I'm not, stop looking at me like that! :P --Kale Ironfist 03:18, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::But it's just sad, you know. I mean, the fact that people keep track of these things and then word spreads around, "Gwen is legal now." Or like I Swear She Was Eighteen GWEN, Is Gwen Eighteen YET, Lost Virginity To Gwen PAID...It all strikes me as very disappointing. Like at Talk:Jora and User:Arshay Duskbrow said, this inadvertently throws more light on the problems modern women face today. Objectification and stuff. Not that I feel like opening that debate here, but, I gotta say the one thing I will always hate about the video game and entertainment industry as a whole is that they are profit-driven. Morals and ethics don't (or rarely) sell a game. Even if you look at "harmless" best-sellers like the old Final Fantasy series, there were always traces. For example the infamous "Magazine" bonus item in FF4 (FF2 in Japan); or Bartz in FF5 Advance in the library...he is looking under the "A" section..."Hey! This book is all about donkeys!" I know, it is in the fun spirit and is pretty harmless compared to say, Grand Theft Auto or something. But it is still there. And it makes me sad. Some people wonder: Why are there not very many female gamers? And I am tempted to say, This is one reason why. Now, GW is not too bad in this regard...even their "revealing" armor fails compared to WoW, and you can never be totally nekkid. Regardless. The whole idea of "fan service" is driven not by a desire to appease fans, but by profit. Things like including a "Swimsuits" mode in XenoSaga boosts profits. Things like giving more and more revealing pics of Samus based on your total completion percentage boosts profits. Things like giving an optional "Peeping Tom Hot Tub Sequence" in Tales of Symphonia boosts profits. Sure, you can preach all you want about how "The industry has certain standards", "The ratings system is there for a reason", "It's no big deal really, just look at television". But in the end that's all bull, you are dodging the question and still fail to prove that you do not include these types of things just for the sake of making more money. Who cares if some woman in Real Life™ is offended? They just won't buy the game. But her husband might...Sigh. (T/ ) 03:31, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Jeez, where did you find those freaking guild names? That's just wrong... All-in-all, another great speech by Entropy, and, as always, completely blunt about it :D --Gimmethegepgun 03:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I PvE a lot and so I've learned to keep an eye on the "Green Text" since it's usually important. I tend to remember most guild names, especially if they win Halls a lot...these particular ones I just remembered because they were related to Gwen, and just hearing "Gwen" usually triggers the "Store to Memory" thing for most GW players. Oh, and thank you, I prefer to call it Recent Changes Patronizing but that's just me :p (T/ ) 03:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Getting High With Koss and Melonni Gives Good Head --Blue.rellik 04:26, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I'd tap that. 03:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) staff she seems to wear different staves during Tihark Orchard mission (started twice: once she had a blue staff, and second time it was purple) Psychonico 19:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Psychonico